Apology
by AmberyAmber
Summary: One-shot


Welcome to RAOS, AKA Request a One-shot.

Please PM me if you wish to have a one-shot written with your characters!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 <span>**

**Apology-**_ Riverclan thinks Winclan stole a kit and they are out for revenge. They steal Reedflower and demand the kit in return for her life. Grasssong attempts to save her, resulting in him close to death and Reedflower nowhere to be seen. He apologizes about everything he has ever done and remembers them._

This was requested by FallingMemories.

* * *

><p>I darted over the gently rolling hills enjoying the wind blowing through my sun-warmed pelt. The tall grass whisked against my fur as I soared down the hill, my paws barely brushing the ground beneath. I glanced over my shoulder once I got to the bottom, spotting Reedflower, the silver she-cat accompanying me. She was about a fox-length behind me, hopping over loose rocks and small dandelions. The satisfying glow of happiness spread through my body making me bound forward in joy. "Wait up Grass-song!" Reedflower called, picking up her speed to be adjacent with me.<p>

I slowed my pace, matching her own. We braked into gentle trot so we could chat. "Isn't today just, well, great?" I chided, flicking my tail gently a crossed the attractive she-cats flank.

Her ears twitched as she raised her head. "Wonderful," she purred. "To bad is has to come to an end." She sighed, looking at the sun that seemed so still over RiverClan territory. Scarlet light bathed the land, a few shadows from the island cascading over our territory.

I glanced at her, my green eyes kind and caring. "Then we'll just have to savor every heartbeat." I meowed, striding forward.

My paws hit the loose gray-and-brown pebbles of the shore. I watched as the lake washed against the bank with its gentle rippling noise. It was shrill, yet somehow calming. The miniature tide would always come; reminding me that there was something that would always be there; you just didn't know when.

Reedflower quickly joined me by the lakeside, our pelts brushing together. I knew it was against the warrior code for medicine cats to have kits, but I was a tom and not a she-cat. I wouldn't have kits, just Reedflower and we didn't have to tell anyone. Reedflower shifted closer to me, disturbing a few stones. "We can't be together." I murmured closing my eyes as the fact pierced my heart like a thorn in my pad.

She let out a long, thoughtful sigh. "At least if… if I do start to expect kits, _I'll _be the mother, not you." She whispered, echoing my thoughts.

I started to slowly twine our tails together. "I suppose," I mused lifting my face to hers.

When she faltered I nudged her flank with my nose. "We better get back before the sun-set patrol finds us." I meowed, grudgingly pulling away from her.

She gave me a longing glance. "I think I'll stay here for a bit. You know… to think."

Regretfully, I left without a word but still looking behind me. _To think. _I thought, trying to guess what she meant. I tried to catch her expression but she stared at the lake, her head turned so I couldn't see her expression. All I saw was her slumped shoulders and her pale gray tail swishing against the pebbly shore.

I trotted back to camp with only the grasshoppers and cicadas chirping in the grass break the silence that gripped my chest like I was suffocating. My distressed sigh was muffled by the herbs in my mouth. On the way I had grabbed some fresh burdock root; my one low supply and to stop suspicions of Reedflower and I being together. I ducked under the heather that marked the camp's entrance. There was a slim opening in the group of foliage where thin cats could slide in and out with ease. It was perfect for WindClan cats but not as convenient for the others. I was shocked to see what was inside camp.

Fur was bristling, hostile glares scorched the clearing and claws were unsheathed. I peered at a group of ten cats in the clearing. They had thick pelts, a few spots of fur missing from getting into camp, and a large belly from sable diet. Dropping my bundle of herbs on the ground I could smell a fishy tang. RiverClan!

I glanced up at Highstar, who was glaring at the deputy of RiverClan, Stonefoot, with his golden eyes ablaze. "How dare you march into our camp accusing us of stealing your mangy kits!" he snarled, bunching his long legs into a crouch.

A deep rumbling growl came from Stonefoot's throat. "Don't deny it! We know you have them!" the gray tom lashed his tail in outrage.

Highstar looked as if wanted to rake his claws a crossed his filthy face. He was about to spring when I interrupted. "It's unfortunate that your kits are missing but I swear by StarClan WindClan doesn't have your kits." I tried to reason.

Stonefoot hissed, "What's your word worth, fish guts?"

That. Is. IT! How heather-brained is this tom? I medicine cat never, ever lies! I struggled to keep calm as my rage surged through me. "You insult my Clan and medicine cat and expect me to not want to rip your fur off?" Highstar growled.

"Give us the kits!" Stonefoot demanded, poising to strike.

Highstar leaped, landing a whisker away so he and Stonefoot was nose-to-nose. "Get out of my camp. Get out now or we will make you." He ordered, huffing out his breath.

"Give us the kits and we will leave." Stonefoot repeated, not even moving a hair.

Highstar butted Stonefoot with his head, shoving him in the direction of the exit, his golden eyes blazing and tail lashing. Stonefoot was pushed backwards, struggling to keep on his paws, but he managed to lung forward and slash his claws at the WindClan leader. Hishstar recoiled from the blow; it had caught his nose and was sending scarlet droplets down his muzzle and dripping to the floor. Highstar glanced down as one droplet silently splattered on the ground; he raised his eyes, wild as a fire. The tom started to circle Stonefoot, weaving his way around and separating the gray cat from his clan mates but Stonefoot turned with him, his face always towards Highstar. Swift as a flash of lighting, Highstar reared up and threw himself at Stonefoot with a battle yowl that seemed to reach every corner of the territory.

My Clan mates didn't hesitate to follow Highstar's lead, reinforcing Highstar's words with snapping jaws and slashing claws. I copied him as well as, I had trained for a warrior for one moon before I switched to be a medicine cat. Of course these cats were outnumbered by many.

The first cat I could get my claws on was a large gray tom with a long, plumed tail, darker spots and sharp looking green eyes; an intimidating opponent, but he didn't look like he had the sharpest claws in the Clan. After sizing him up, I figured I would try to get his attention by slapping a paw down on his side, hoping it would distract him and I could dash around to the other side, but he was quicker than I ever would've thought possible for a cat this size. He wedged my tail with his teeth, yanking and pulling like I was a stubborn thorn. I twisted around and caught his flank and thick fur with my claws, making a deep enough contact that he let go. He screeched a hopped backward.

I gave him a chance to catch his breath, though it was more of a mock since I was implying he was oversized and I could beat him. He hurled himself at me and slid to the side, sly as a fox but before I knew what was happening, teeth fastened in my ear. I jabbed a paw, aiming at his face. He let go a split second before I could make contact. I snapped at his ear, taking out a small chunk as he dodged. The only sign of pain was a small grunt; his thick fur must've been used for protection. I managed to get a good look at the toms face as he leaped at me, his name was Ashtail. I shuffled to the side, but my paw caught a pebble. Hare-dung! I stood up, shaking my brown pelt. As dirt showered from my sides, paws slammed my back, forcing me to the ground.

His weight came down on me, squishing the breath out of me like an apprentice batting down a butterfly. I felt something sharp; teeth obviously; start to break my skin on my neck causing me to squirm. My heart raced, hoping that I wouldn't die watching my Clan mates fight, it wouldn't be a medicine cats death and I was a medicine cat, not a warrior. Just as my sight started to cloud and I was pretty sure sticky blood was running down my neck, a silver streak caught my vision. Reedflower!

She knocked the RiverClan warrior off me, sending him rolling to the ground. I felt my heart twist. Reedflower saved me but now she was in danger! I wished she had just stayed by the lake! Why had Highstar had to yowl so loud? I gave my best effort standing but I just slumped to the ground, unable to hold my own weight.

I had lost a tremendous amount of blood, my ear torn, a deep scratch on my back and the tear in my neck, and seeing my love here wasn't helping. She licked my ear as my eyes started to close from exhaustion. The last thing I remembered was being dragged off, screeches splitting the air and then, blacking out. It was like a shadow grabbed me and pulled me away 'til I was nothing more.

A deep crash overhead had roused me from my slumber. My green eyes fluttered open I was surprised on what I saw; I was in a darkly-lit den with a strong scent of herbs, my nest of grass and rabbit fur was soft and comforting and gentle pitter-patter indicated it was raining outside. A small flash illuminated the den, quickly followed by a louder roll of thunder. _So I'm not dead? This doesn't look much like StarClan. _The noise sounded somewhat blocked out which was very useful to any injured cat who needed sleep. "You're up." A soft voice commented, paw steps coming closer. I sniffed and looked up at a smaller cat, two small to be a full grown warrior. When the ginger pelt became clearer, I recognized my apprentice, Flamepaw.

I struggled to my paws, instantly worrying though I did my best to hide it. "Is everyone ok?" I asked urgently, carful to not single out a certain she-cat, Reedflower, maybe I wasn't so good at trying to hide my worry.

Flamepaw grimaced, his face shadowed and shoulders slumped like he knew exactly what was going through my mind. The ginger tom looked very worn and tired. "There are many injuries but none dead in WindClan… that we know of." He replied, gulping and gently pushing me down with a forepaw.

Fear pricked my belly and my thoughts spun like they were tossed by a windstorm. "What do you mean by that? Is there anyone dead on our side?" I meowed, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"RiverClan… Stonefoot… he… I'm not sure how to say this." He murmured, bowing his head as If I scolded him.

My heart thumped so loudly in my chest I was sure that anyone on WindClan territory could hear it. "What, who?' I prompted just as another spark of lighting lit the night.

Flamepaw sighed, a long one full of distress. "We're missing a cat; RiverClan took Reedflower because she killed Ashtail." he paused, waiting for me to take in the news. "They said that if they don't get the kits by dawn they'll kill her." He finished in a whisper.

I gasped. Terror, rage, and disgust swayed in me as a nauseous mixture. "How could they?" I choked out.

His shoulders sagged lower. "I'm sorry there was nothing I- or any cat could do!" Flamepaw wailed.

I could only think one thing at once, and the only thing I could think of was; _I have to save Reedflower! _"Go to sleep, we need some rest." I ordered.

He nodded and crawled over to his grassy nest. "I'm sorry." He repeated in such a low voice.

I waited, watching as his amber eyes closed and his breathing slowed. When I was sure he was asleep, I stood up as silently as possible. I slid out of the den using a secret emergency exit. I was now on the open moor on an impossible mission to save Reedflower.

Rain and wind battered my sides as I pushed onward. I could see the marshy land of RiverClan if I squinted. Gritting my teeth I struggled over a hill. Lighting split the sky, showing the dark clouds blocking the moon and stars. It was followed by an enormous crack of thunder that sounded like some wrenched cat was chuckling at my effort. I was alone; for StarClan was hidden above the storm. Another gust of wind blew me a crossed my territory. I was dying in my own element! It made me want to drown those no-good mange-pelt RiverClan cats.

The night was ominous and evil looking, whenever there was a flash of lighting I thought I could see a cat's face twisted in a sly smile. I shivered as the rain plastered on my fur, chilling me to the bone. How could a storm come this quickly? When I was with Reedflower it had been so warm and sunny! _Reedflower, _I thought, my stomach starting to tie its self in knots. It was my fault she was missing, it was my fault she could be dead.

Finally, I reached the edge of WindClan territory the storm had slowed and now it was just little rain, wind and thunder rumbling in the distance like a hungry belly. I took a deep breath and leaped foreword.

It was dark; almost pitch black as I entered the foreign territory. I inhaled deeply, pausing before I let out a puff of air. It was hard to believe that I had been just down the shore with Reedflower, it seemed like just heartbeats though I knew it was more. Many more.

I closed my eyes slowly and then shot them open, charging down the slope to the marsh.

I came to a river; it wound around and met up with another, which joined the last one which looked the deepest. It was like a triangular barrier around an island. Luckily, I found some stones well enough to cross but I was sure they were slippery. My first few steps were very cautious and cowardly, but once I thought I was halfway through, I grew more confidence and went smidgen quicker. I didn't dare look over my shoulder once I went a crossed.

I ducked under the roots of a willow tree searching for my love. I scanned over a hollow log covered in green moss. It looked like RiverClan was trying to extend it. _Warriors den, _I guessed. I didn't know what I was doing; I must've been heather-brained to do what I did next. "Where's Reedflower?" I yowled at the top of my lungs. _Your head is filled with thistledown! _I scolded myself, hobbling backwards under the willow tree.

I got screeches of alarm in response. Cats poked their heads out of their den, lips drawn and eyes wide. I ducked behind a root, hoping they hadn't seen me. "Who was that?" I heard somebody hiss.

Another cat spoke up, "I smell WindClan!" I winced and crouched down.

I heard a sarcastic grumble coming from the middle of the den. "No it's _Shadow_Clan wanting to get a _Wind_Clan warrior back." The irritable tom was ignored, thankfully.

I made out the lean figure of Stonefoot coming forward, his fur bristling and a wild look in his eyes. "Where are you?" Stonefoot sang mockingly in a high pitched tone like he was a kit playing hide in the grass.

I was still on my heather-brained streak, so I lunged forward. I felt the legs in my muscles shriek in protest as I lifted in the air. Diving down, I caught onto his back and clung on with his fur strangled in my claws. He yowled in alarm and tried to throw me off, whirling me around. It was as black as a raven's feather and I couldn't see passed my nose; there was no moon bathing the camp in its silver light. No stars sprinkled a crossed the night sky, they were covered by a blanket of thick storm clouds.

I was using this to my advantage like those ShadowClan cats did but apparently I wasn't the only one who was. Somebody chomped down on my leg and dug their claws into my side. I felt my blood start to seep out and the claws yank out. At first I thought it was Stonefoot, but I had just been pulled away him by my attacker. I craned my neck around to see a ginger she-cat. She clawed at my face as I recoiled backwards into another cat who gripped my hind-leg. I whipped out my hind claw and struck him in the cheek making him howl in pain. I grinned in satisfaction, but I heard a hiss and a cat grabbed the back of my neck, reopening the previous wound and dragging me in reverse. I don't really know what happened next. Blood clouded my vision, pain hazed my thoughts. I tried to stumble away. A tuft of my fur ripped away as I struggled. "Stop, he's had enough." A female voice rang through my ears, it sounded like a cooing purr, mocking and amused.

_That h-has to b-be Minnowstar. _I even stuttered in my thoughts. I quivered as a paw prodded me. "He's alive." A cat mused.

I flopped onto my side, laying in something sticky and strong smelling. Was I lying in my own blood? "Get him out of our camp and put tufts of ginger fur in his claws so it looks like a fox did this." Minnowstar ordered, taking a step back and turning her head.

I barely felt three noses tuck themselves under me and lift me upwards, for a moment it was like flying. My head and tail hung limp, though, and I was pretty sure I looked dead. "Where too?" Stonefoot asked, sounding like he was leading this wretched patrol.

I was carried for a while, it was all a blur and it was dark so I had little memory of this. "Here, drop him here." Stonefoot ordered.

They dropped me carelessly on the ground, landing with a thud. _Scrap… these… RiverClan… fish…breath… mange….pelt… cats! _I thought between the pulses of pain.

The RiverClan cats cackled, their laughter becoming fainter and fainter till it disappeared. I was suddenly aware of no one near me. I as alone, left to die. I was just a useless life! _No, I've done too much, hurt too much. _I argued death.

_How pathetic of me. How tragic and horrid I have been, and just to be wasted. _I coughed, spurting our blood. Everything I'd done, everything that had gone wrong on my account seemed to be piling up. Would StarClan take a cat like me?

"I'm…. so…. Sor….ry." The words seemed to give me strength, well enough that I didn't have to pause between every syllable.

A memory, many memories started to flow back…

_"Hey Mistysun, how much grass would a grasshopper hop if a grasshopper could hop grass?" I squeaked, peering up at my mother._

_Mistysun smiled and looked down on me. "Grasshoppers do hop grass." The silver she-cat pointed out gently._

_"That's why they are called _Grasshoppers_!" my sister Hetherkit butted in, her mew superior. _

_I stared at her dumbfounded, trying to remember the tiny green creatures hopping from grass to grass like shrunken birds. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to catch one for you Mistysun, I promise!" _

_"Not if I catch one first!" Heatherkit challenged. _

_Mistysun purred and stroked my back with her tail as I scampered out of the den. I searched for long grass in camp. There was a clump of plants in the corner of camp so I trotted over. There was heather and grass all jumbled together. I narrowed my eyes and sat down, intent on finding one. I ducked my head in, my body and tail following. But something had my tail and was pulling me backwards. "Hey! I protested to my sister as I made out her strange purple eyes. _

_"Hay is for horses!" she sniffed and shoved me out of the way. _

_As I stumbled to the side I caught sight of a green creature. I grinned and sprang for it. I slapped my paws down hard, closing my eyes. I peeked my green eyes open and slowly divided my paws. "Hare dung!" I cursed when I realized I had caught a mere blade of grass. _

_"Grasskit, the great grass hunter!" Heatherkit snickered and poked her head out. _

_I growled, though the light in my eyes was still there do the pesky she-cat knew I was playing. I batted a moss-soft paw at her; she squealed and charged towards me. We tussled on the ground for a bit in a heap of fur and flailing limbs. Finally, we broke into laughter, lying on our backs. "That was fun." I commented._

_Not at second later, we two kits were distracted. "Oh look, the sun-high patrol is back!" we squealed in excitement at the same time._

_The leader of the patrol, a reddish-brown tom with a cream underbelly, rushed in. The one that followed was a sleek furred black tom with yellow eyes, he kind of scared me. The next was a golden she-cat with darker tabby markings and the last was another golden she-cat. "Hawktail, Crowclaw, Goldenfoot and Fadepaw!"I mewed in order the cats came._

_"Oh, yeah _Fadepaw._" Heatherpaw taunted._

_The whole Clan knew that Fadepaw had a crush on me and it made me blush every time. Only then did I realize the scared looks on the cat's faces, the bristling fur and the wide eyes. "Fox attack!" Hawktail yowled._

_I gaped in astonishment as a fox tore through the entrance, followed by many. "Come on Grasskit we have to get back to the nursery!" she gasped as more came, heading right at us._

_"No! We should stay and fight!" I replied, bunching my muscles to spring at a large fox._

_"Your right, what use would we be cowering in the nursery with all the elders?" Heatherkit agreed._

_I let out a 'ferocious' battle yowl that probably sounded more like a dying rat to the foxes. I darted underneath a fox and grabbed hold its russet tail. It lashed me around, spinning in place like it was chasing me. I was latched on and that vermin couldn't throw me off. I caught a glimpse of light brown fur. Heatherkit had leaped for the foxes' flank. The fox reared up, knocking both Heatherkit and I to the ground. It lunged, its maw wide open. You could see its cruel fangs, saliva dripping from them as it snapped just a whisker to the side. _

_"Heatherkit, Grasskit what in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Mistysun screeched._

_My mother separated us from the fox with her body. I started to tiptoe to the side as silently as possible. I caught the creature's wild eyes right before it sprang at me. In an instant, my mother shielded me. The fox closed its jaws around my mother's neck. I stared in horror as it shook her like she was a piece of fresh-kill. Then it dropped her, just dropped her! Heatherkit and I exchanged a wide-eyed glance._

_I knew at that moment that she wouldn't survive; blood was dripping from her wounds, her silver fur even looked a bloody scarlet. Before I even had time to check if she was dead or alive, I was grabbed my scruff. I squealed and struggled free, thinking it was a fox. "Stop it Grasskit!" a muffled meow came from my carrier._

_Even muffled I recognized the voice of Fadepaw who dropped me in the nursery, leaving me somewhat dazed. "Mistysun!" I choked out and crumpled to my paws._

_I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the battle raging outside and forget the snapping jaws of the fox, especially when they closed around my mother's neck. I shivered as the scene played in my head. "Grasskit?" Heatherkit squeaked in my ear._

_I turned away; this was my fault that my mother was dead and lying in a heap of blood. How could I face my sister? "Grasskit, it's over." Heatherkit mewed gently._

_I blinked open my eyes and hesitantly peeked out of the Nursery. Crimson blood splattered the ground, dappling it like the earth was a cat's pelt. It sickened me. I quivered as I took a step out, the ground felt foreign beneath my paws. Camp had been turned into a deadly battlefield and it was like a forest fire had caught the camp and destroyed it. But there were no singed plants, no ash falling from the sky and no last burning embers, only furled leaves, torn barriers, blood-painted ground with a few bodies scattered a crossed. It looked like a nightmare, but this was real and not a dreadful dream. _

_I shiver went down my spine as my eyes fell upon to cats lying on the ground. First was a silver she-cat, her limbs mangled and splayed at odd angles, her pelt smothered with blood. I waited for the gentle rise and fall of her chest, but in never came. Mistysun lay frozen and silent. She was dead and it was my fault._

_My watery eyes drifted to the next cat, its leg was missing and the wound was flowing out blood into a pool around its body. The black and gray tom's only sign of life was a small life of his chest in effort to breath. It was Whisperstripe, his father. "He attacked the fox right after it killed Mistysun for vengeance." A soft voice cooed at my side, the heavebly voice belonging to Fadepaw. _

_"Whisperstripe! Not Whisperstrip!" I moaned and flopped onto my side. _

_He was barely alive! _Is this my fault to? _Horror clouded my thoughts, of course it was. If only he and Heatherkit had hid in the nursery, his mom might not be dead and his father not injured._

_I was given thyme and poppy seeds, unknowingly I fell asleep. In the morning I found out my father was alive, but had to become an elder because his loss of a leg. I didn't speak to him in fear he would be angry at me for Mistysun's death and his wound. _

_I mourned for my mother and a something crossed my thoughts just before the Elders were ready to bury her. I ran over to the long grass, tail dragging behind me. I took a deep breath and lunged at a tiny green creature, hooking it with my claws and hopping on three legs to my deceased mother. I looked up at Swanheart, a once beautiful white she-cat. "Please bury this with her, I promised to catch her one." I choked out, dropping a grasshopper at her paws._

_Swanheart's yellow eyes were sympathetic. "Of course Grasskit, I will."_

_Sorrow tugged at my fur as I saw the last of my mother being pulled through the camp exit._

Replaying my mother's slaughter in my mind made me cringe, if only I had been a good kit! Why had I been so heather-brained? Why didn't StarClan let me die instead? So many lives would've been saved if those savage jaws met my neck instead of my mothers. "I'm sorry; I was just a kit and wanted to help." I rasped, my thoughts swirling.

_I swished my tail impatiently on the ground. "Common Heatherpaw I just need some honey for Goldenfoot! She needs something to sooth her throat!" I complained._

_"Oh just chill out, Grasspaw!" my sister Heatherpaw smiled as she came out of the elders den. "I can't do everything y'know." She added._

_I couldn't help but smile back. "You seemed like you could yesterday showing off like that." I meowed as we exited WindClan camp. _

_"Shut up!" She flicked me with her tail and charged ahead. I purred and ran, free hearted like I was riding the wind. _

_The distant trees of ThunderClan were coming nearer and nearer. When the river came into sight we slowed. "I hope ThunderClan won't get upset that we're so near their territory." Heatherpaw meowed, a smidge of anxiety in her mew._

_I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh yes they are going to cross the border and chase us back to camp." I gasped with fake fear, my eyes wide in mock._

_"Shut up!" _

_"You said that already."_

_"Because you have memory loss!"_

_"Then how did I remember that you said 'shut up'?"_

_"Heather-brain!" she batted a paw at me._

_I ducked and we broke into purrs. "Common, we need to get the honey!" I reminded._

_The brown she-cat perked her ears. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" she replied, looking for the bee hive in the trees._

_"Now who has memory loss?" I joked._

_"Shut- oh never mind!" she growled though a playful twinkle was still in her strangely purple eyes. _

_I smiled in triumph, my face smug. I glanced about the trees, searching for the weird brownish colored knot hanging on a branch. "Aha! Over there!" I angle my head and pointed with my tail to a tall tree with think leaves and long, twisted branches. _

_Heatherpaw raised her muzzle to the tree. "I hate tree climbing." She muttered before springing up._

_"I'm going to distract the bees!" I called up and grabbed a rock between my teeth._

_I climbed into an adjacent tree. I found it hard digging my claws into the bark and lugging myself up. I crawled on a thick branch. As I came closer I made out the buzzing noise of the black-and-yellow creatures. I jerked my head and released the stone, hurling it at the bee hive. _

_The stone missed by a whisker, hitting the bark behind it. It dropped down and landed on Heatherpaw. She hissed in alarm and twirled around. It bounced off and hit the ground with a thud. "Heather-brain!" she scowled, shaking her fur._

_Guilt tugged at my belly. "Sorry!" I apologized._

_Other than an annoyed glance, she ignored me and climbed up a branch near the bee hive. She hesitated before giving it a shove and sending it to the ground. I got ready to spring if they were to come near me. An angry buzzing filled the air as bees spilled out of the hive. _

_I hissed and batted at a bee when it came to where I was. Its stinger caught my paw like a little black thorn. "Hare dung!" I muttered and plucked it from my skin._

_A screech split the air. I gaped as I saw Heatherpaw dangly from a branch with bees swirling around. "Heatherpaw!" I yowled and darted down the tree. _

_I leaped up the tree and climbed to the branch like a squirrel. My first step on the branch to my sister quickly ended with a deafening crack. It came down with a thunderous crash. "Noo!" I howled._

_I darted down the tree and rushed over to my sister, ignoring the wretched bees. I grabbed her scruff and dragged her away from the hive. "Heatherpaw?" I whispered._

_I never got a response, so I dragged her back to camp. She was still alive but badly injured. She woke up in the medicine cats den the next day moaning and groaning. She had land with her legs splayed. We figured that muscles were ripped far beyond repair and her chest was broken in many places. _

_"What's wrong with me?" she wailed._

_I felt like the whole world was starting to crumple beneath my paws. I had done this to my sister! _

_Her icy eyes glared at me. "This is all your fault!" she rasped._

_"I-," I stuttered, but she turned her head away._

_That night she went missing and was found dead attacked by a fox. I mourned and mourned, shaken with guilt. Her last words rang in my ear, "This is all your fault!"_

My eyes felt wet and sadness pierced my heart like a thorn. "I'm sorry Heatherpaw." I whispered so softly that I could barely hear myself.

_I watched as horses galloped around in the distance, their rocky paws clonking on the hard ground. There were clouds in the distance, dark and ominous. They hung over the far-out land like a giant gray bird's wing. Its breeze was becoming stronger and stronger. I figured it would be here a little passed nightfall. _

_I enjoyed the storms, especially in New-Leaf, my favorite time of year. I watched the skies, oblivious to anything else around me. "Heyy Grass-song!" a voice chimed from behind me._

_My heart dropped as I recognized who the voice belonged to. _Not Fadeheart! _I thought as I turned around. Fadeheart was my 'secret' admirer. "Fadeheart, uh hi." I greeted, standing up._

_She walked over to me with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Isn't tonight be-utiful?" she inhaled deeply and sat next to me, our pelts brushing._

_I tensed and shuffled to the side. I didn't want- couldn't have her as a mate! I was a medicine cat. She smiled and slid next to me again. I frowned and moved to the side. _

_"Yeah, er, very pretty." I replied with a curt nod._

_"What? You're supposed to say it just got even more now that you're here!" she complained._

_My fur stood on end. "Why?" I asked briskly though I already knew the answer._

_She gasped then straightened herself. "Because you love me of course!" she stated it like is the most obvious thing in the world._

Great StarClan! _"But I-" _

_"Don't deny it Grass-song I know you love me!" _

_"No I-"_

_"Say you love me!" _

_"Fadeheart I don't love you! I'm a medicine cat! I _can't _love you. I don't want some she-cat lulling over me!" I gritted my teeth in exasperation, part of the reason I switched to Medicine Cat Apprentice was that I thought Fadeheart would stop mooning over me._

_"Oh don't go joking around Grass-song." She purred, nuzzling me._

_I sprang up and stepped away. I had dealt with this for moons and I couldn't stand another heart-beat! "No, I don't I would rather run onto the thunderpath then be your mate!" I hissed, fur bristling so she knew I wasn't kidding. I had dealt with this since I was a kit! She needed to know the truth._

_Her expression looked like I had just murdered a new born kit. Her face twisted and she crumpled to the ground. She wailed to the sky and sprang up. She darted away before I could stop her. _

_I sat down and wrapped my tail tightly over my paws. "That went well." I muttered._

_I went back to camp, not to shaken but the day later it was announced she was found dead on the thunderpath. _

I shuddered at remembering the face she had shown me right before she ran off. "I didn't mean it like that; I just didn't want you mooning over me!" I murmured sorrow clenched every nook and cranny in my body.

_I ran into the medicine cat's den, fear gripping my belly. Highstar was sick, very sick. His stomach was aching so badly that he was yowling out in pain. I shuffled through the supplies. I grabbed a wad of borage for the fever, chervil for the bellyache, coltsfoot for shortage of breath, feverfew for fever and stomach ailment, juniper berries and leaves fur respiratory problems and lastly mallow to ease the pain. I bundled them together and rushed out and then to Highstar's den._

_The long-legged tom was lying on his side, panting and yowling. It looked as if he was a queen kitting. I scolded myself for the thought. I dropped the bundle of herbs at flailing his paws. "Help me Grass-song!" he pleaded._

_I felt frozen but I kept going. I opened his mouth with my paws and prodded in a dock leaf. Highstar swallowed hard, gasping when he took a breath. Next I grabbed the coltsfoot as I noticed how out of breath he was. Panic pricked in my paws; this was my first treatment alone without a mentor. Worst scenario kept crossing my mind but I shoved it to the back of my brain. I took a deep breath and continued. I swiftly mixed the berries, chervil, feverfew and mallow together. I wrapped the poultice in juniper leaves then pried my patient's mouth open. I gently shoved it in and waited for him to swallow. Only then did I see a bright red berry with the juices squished out. I had mixed a yew berry in! "Deathberry!" I gasped._

_My realization was too late. I watched in horror as Highstar spasmed in pain. I needed yarrow but we were out! I watched in horror as Highstar stopped and went limp. I had accidently killed my leader. At least he had more lives._

I wish I would've told my Clan about my accident. Everyone thought he had just died of the sickness and I was left with guilt burning a hole in my heart. "I never meant to, I-I was trying to help!" I almost broke into a wail.

_I crouched down and crawled forward, not even disturbing leaf. My eyes were locked onto a tiny brown creature nibbling on a seed, completely oblivious to the cat stalking it. I grinned and continued to pursuit the mouse. I waggled my haunches and sprang, my claws outstretched and ready for the killing blow. It let out a squeak and leaped to the side making me do a face plant into the earth. Something was then suddenly on my back, squeaking and hopping. I twisted my head around to see the brown- now ginger mouse jumping with joy. I gasped and stood up, shaking my fur. Last time I checked, red mice weren't possible. I closed my eyes, making sure I wasn't hallucinating. When I blinked them open I was in my warm nest, with two eyes in my face. Recoiling, I realized who the eyes belonged to. _"Flamekit," _I muttered._

_He looked as if he were vibrating with excitement. "I'm going to be an apprentice today, _your _apprentice!" he announced, a proud tone in his ecstatic mew._

_I couldn't help but purr at the kit enthusiasm. I had to admit I was pretty excited as well to train Flamekit as a medicine cat. It was a convenient time for him to become a Medicine Cat's Apprentice since the half-moon would be tonight. "So, are you ready to be an apprentice?" I asked, though I had a feeling I knew what his answer would be._

_The ginger tom started to run around in circles, chasing his own tail in anticipation. "Great StarClan yeah!" he cheered._

_I smiled at him, my eyes warm. "Common, your mother probably wants to give you a licking." I nosed him towards the opening in a thick elder bush that served as the exit._

_His tail flicked a crossed my muzzle. "Blah, I hate when she does that!" he muttered, wrinkling his face in disgust. _

_Just as we exited, Highstar jumped up on a rock that sprung out of the ground. "All cats old enough to chase rabbits gather beneath the Jutting Rock for a Clan meeting." He called; his yowl rang in my ear._

_My heart skipped a beat as his gaze met mine, a soft and encouraging one. I nodded back, raising my head higher for the fact I knew my leader had trust in me and my training abilities. _

_Flamekit gave me an excited glance before rushing off to join his sister, Riverkit. Highstar faced his Clan. "We are gathered here to give two Clan kits their apprentice name." he announced then continued, "By naming apprentice's we show that WindClan is strong. Riverkit, Flamekit please step forward."_

_The two kits bounded up to the frost of their Clan, eyes twinkling. "Riverkit, Flamekit from this moment on until you become a warrior, you will be known as Riverpaw and Flamepaw. Silverfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Riverpaw. Silverfeather, you have shown yourself to be a loyal and courageous warrior. Do all that you can to pass on all you know down to Riverpaw."_

_Silverfeather and Riverpaw touched noses, like all mentors and apprentices. Riverkit gaze a little skip of excitement and took a seat next to Silverfeather, whose whisker were twitching in amusement. _

_It was my time to speak now. I stood up and raised my voice. "Cats of WindClan, it's time for me to take on an apprentice. Your next Medicine Cat will be Flamepaw."_

_I walked to the front of the crowd as Highstar spoke again. "Flamepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Grass-song?"_

_Flamepaw looked as if he was going to explode with excitement. "I do." His enthusiastic words seamed to linger in my ears._

_"Then at the half moon you must travel to Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all of WindClan will go with you." Highstar meowed as Flamepaw and I touched noses._

_"Riverpaw! Flamepaw! Riverpaw! Flamepaw!" the Clan chanted, their voices rose in chorus._

_Flamepaw and Riverpaw raised their heads in pride, happy to become to be apprentices._

"I'm so sorry," I choked out. "I'm ashamed to leave you without your full name, you deserve it." I whispered.

"Grass-song? Grass-song!" I was surprised to hear a voice. Maybe I was dead already, but maybe not. I stared as a cat came out of the shadows, her silver fur barely recognizable in the pale light.

As she rushed to my side, I drew in a breath. "Reedflower, I'm sorry but it is my time to join StarClan, tell Flamepaw that I wanted his warrior name to be Flameheart. I'll miss you my love, I'll be waiting in StarClan." I let out my last breath and my eyes glazed over, my heart stopped beating and my breathing seized to a stop.

I watched from the storm clouds as Reedflower stared at my body in horror. "No! Grass-song! You can't leave!" she wailed, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm expecting your kits." She pushed her head into my bodies' flank.

Her sadness reflected in my eyes, but mine also were filled with guilt of leaving her to raise our kits alone.

"Grass-song, welcome to StarClan." A cat greeted from behind me.

I blinked, relief washing over me. "Heatherpaw?" I meowed and turned around. Three other cats were standing at her side.

"We heard your apologies and we all forgive you." Mistysun meowed.

It was overwhelming, all the cats that I had known and loved standing in front of me with warm eyes. "I've missed you guys so much." I whispered.

_Three moons later_

I paced outside the nursery, my body invisible to living cats' eyes. Anxiety gnawed on my belly; Reedflower was giving birth to my kits! I screech broke the air, followed by a murmur. "You're doing great! Push!" Flameheart encouraged.

"Lick!" he told a cat, I'm guessing Silverfeather who was Reedflower's best friend.

"It's a beautiful Silver she-cat!" As I guessed, Silverfeather's voice rang out.

I knew it would go well with Flameheart in charge. I took a deep breath as another scream filled my ears.

"Lick!" he ordered, then added, "It's a handsome brown tom!"

I felt it was time to go in and make myself present to Reedflower. I stepped in, eager to see my kits. A glow of pride filled my heart. As I had heard, two perfect kits suckled on Reedflower's belly. "What are you going to name… them." Flameheart asked, his meow slowed as his eyes rested on me.

"Uh, Silverfeather can you wait outside please?" he asked kindly.

Silverfeather gave him a polite nod and left the den, almost treading on my tail. Flameheart smiled at me, "She did wonderful." He meowed before following Silverfeather out.

I padded over to Reedflower, who was staring at me in awe. "Grass-song?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's me, my love." I purred.

"I'm naming the brown one Grasskit and the silver one Songkit." She announced in a small voice.

I was a little surprised she named them both after me. I smiled and nodded. "They will grow up to be great warriors." I whispered in her ear.

The two bundles of fur squirmed against their mother's belly. Reedflower and I both smiled. "Or maybe a great Medicine Cat like you." She replied, warmth in her mew.


End file.
